Belong
by Kurushimi Ikaze
Summary: Rating for language. Hiei again questions his meaning to the group and to Yukina. Will he ever find a place where he truly belongs? And what of Yukina and Kurama? It was my first fic, but I'm now expanding on it. R
1. Doubts

Belong

            The shadowed figure bounded from one snow covered tree to another, each time appearing as nothing more than a sudden black blur. Suddenly, the shadow stopped and looked down almost in disgust on Tokyo. He sighed and leapt to a lower branch of the tree he was currently perched on and peered into the window of the nearby house. Inside, a group of teens were gathered around a table in the center of the room.

            "So, what game will it be today?" Botan asked as she shuffled the deck of cards, seeming almost as if she was showing off. She flipped her light blue hair and set the cards on the table.

            The boy with black hair suddenly sprang into an upright position, "How about Poker!" Yusuke suggested excitedly.

            Upon hearing the word Poker, the snoring mass next to Yusuke also sprang up, "Yeah, I love Poker!" Kuwabara cheered in agreement.

            A moment later, a short girl with aqua colored hair entered the room carrying drinks for everyone, "Here you go everyone," she offered quietly, setting the tray of refreshments on the table that sat in the center of the room and sat down quietly next to the other girls.

            "Hi Yukina," Botan nodded at the new girl, "Hey, how would you like to play? Instead of Poker, let's play a board game or something so Yukina can join us," she suggested.

            Yusuke seemed a bit upset, but Kuwabara seemed to be in a trance, "Yeah, I'd give up anything for Yukina!" he shouted stupidly. Everyone in the room stared at him and sighed, except Yukina, who hugged Kuwabara happily.

            "Alright, sounds fine to me," Kurama spoke for the first time all night as he brushed some of his long red hair out of his face. For a moment, Kurama disappeared into another room, but quickly came back holding a box that read "Sorry" on the lid, "How about this?" he smiled.

            The shadowy form outside the window looked away from the group, "Only a human creation could be so stupid," the figure began coldly to no one in particular, "A competition entitled, 'Sorry', these humans make me sick," the figure turned to leave, but something stopped him. He turned back and watched silently as the group began their game.

            Yukina sighed as she rolled the dice. She silently moved her piece along the game board and looked up. Kuwabara stared at Yukina, as usual, but something seemed off, she seemed a bit troubled.

            "What's wrong, my little Yukina?" Kuwabara asked the shy little girl in a very childish voice.

            "It's, its' just," Yukina began with a slight stutter, obviously due to her shy attitude, "It's Hiei, I…" she trailed off.

            Kuwabara sighed in relief, "Oh, you mean shorty. I thought something was actually wrong, what about him?"

            Yukina smiled forcefully, "I just wish he would join us, at least every now and then."

             The brown haired girl next to Yusuke smiled at Yukina, "That's awfully nice of you to think of him, but you know he isn't much of the social type, besides, he seems to hate the company of humans."

            "Yes, I know, and you're right, but, still…" Yukina once again trailed off as she looked back at Keiko.

            The cloaked figure sat down on the branch in which he stood and sighed, "I'm sorry Yukina," he said in a pained tone, again to nobody at all, "I wish I could, I just can't stand to be in the same room as that _human_ Kuwabara when he is in the company of you." Hiei continued to observe the group as the sun set behind him.

            The twentieth round of "Sorry" finally ended and Yusuke looked at his watch, "Okay guys," he yawned, "I've got to get home or my mom will kill me!" He stood up and stretched as the rest of the group, save Kurama, followed suit as Kurama began to clean the room. Each person left the house, thanking Kuram on the way out, except Yukina, who for no reason at all, began to aid Kurama in cleaning the room.

            "Oh, thank you Yukina," Kurama smiled at his guest graciously, "Your home is quite far a way, if you wish to stay the night here, you are more than welcome to do so."

            Yukina smiled warmly at the night's host, "Why thank you Kurama," She stood up and walked to the guest room that Kurama had so kindly provided her.

            Hiei looked up and saw Yukina entering the small room. He silently, which was how he did most things, leapt to another branch, so as to keep an eye on her. Yukina tiredly climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

            Hiei watched on from his tree of seclusion in which he hid. He thought of how peaceful she was, peace of mind he could never have. As he looked on, he himself grew tired. He soon succumbed to his own mind. Slipping into his own world, it brought him no comfort from the equally harsh reality.

*******************

            A young demon ran through the forest as fast as he could, his pursuers not far behind. The young demon was wearing black pants, which matched what was left of his black boots. The only hint  of a shirt was the tattered remains of a cloak, hanging down his back like a cape, just barely attached to the white scarf around his neck. His flaming red eyes stayed fixed dead ahead, except for the occasional glance backward. The youkai's hair was black and spiky, covering a tattered white headband on his forehead. He panted and seemed to slow with every step. Within a few moments, he stopped and turned.

            "There he is! Yeah, that's him, that's Hiei!" the first demon yelled toward Hiei. Hiei calmly threw down the sack that he had been carrying.

            "Right, just give us what we're looking for," the second demon smirked, gripping the handle of the axe it wielded.

            Hiei smiled calmly as he unsheathed his katana and prepared to fight. His breathing was still heavy, but he simply focused on his targets. He slowly sidestepped to get a better vantage point.

            "Look, the runt's actually going to try and fight us!" the snake like demon half laughed, half hissed. The creature raised its claws as the tiger like beast beside him raised an axe.

            Hiei stood his ground as the two demons charged at him. The snake beast slashed at him as the other swung its massive axe. Knowing that he could not dodge both attacks in his injured state, Hiei jumped away from the axe attack, receiving the full force of the slash. The claws of the snake ripped through Hiei's flesh, causing blood to run down the front of his body. Had his pants been any other color than black, the blood would have been as obvious there as it was on his bare chest.

            Hiei screamed in agony and fell to one knee. As he got back to his feet, the tiger axe again lunged at him in an attempt to behead him. Hiei quickly reacted the only way he could, he raised his sword to block, but to no avail. The axe snapped the sword, forcing Hiei to take evasive action once more. Hiei nearly escaped the attack, but the tip of the axe caught Hiei's left arm, leaving a deep gash in its wake.  Hiei got up and began to run once more, leaving behind his stolen goods. He could soon hear the footsteps of the other two demons behind him. His footsteps began to slow once more as blood gushed out of the many wounds covering his body. As he trudged on, his vision began to blur. Hiei could sense the presence of his hunters. He tried to run, but merely collapsed.

*******************

            Hiei quickly sat up, breathing heavily. His face was damp with a cold sweat. He began to catch his breath and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jet black cloak. Then, he pulled up the left sleeve, revealing a faint scar on his forearm. He pushed the sleeve back down and looked into the window he had been watching so diligently the night before.

            As he peered into the quiet home, he saw his sweet sister gently remaking her temporary bed. She hummed softly to herself as she did so. When she had finished, she stopped and smiled to nobody at all. She then fixed her hair and left the room.

            "Yukina," Hiei said softly to himself as she left. He shook his head and jumped quietly off the branch, landing softly on the ground. As he did, Yusuke and Keiko walked by.

            "Oh, hi Hiei," Yusuke seemed to perk up. He had obviously taken Keiko shopping, for he was carrying a huge stack of boxes and bags. Yusuke set the mound of clothes, shoes, and what not on the ground and walked up to Hiei, "Hey, you don't look so good, you feeling okay?" Yusuke asked, suddenly looking very concerned for the cold hearted fire demon. Hiei looked up, but appeared as if he were staring straight through Yusuke. He seemed very distant, and responded to Yusuke's question with a simple nod.

            Yusuke sighed, picked up the boxes and bags, and followed after Keiko. "Oh, Hiei. If you feel like it, we're having another party like thing at Kurama's, so think about it!" Yusuke called back.

            Hiei began to say something, but found himself short of breath. He decided to take a look around town, thinking perhaps he could find something worthwhile to do in this pathetic plane of human existence. As he moved along, he kept his eyes fixed on the ground, but he could sense the gaze of fearful human eyes upon him. 'I can't look as unwell as these pathetic humans think' he thought to himself. Walking on with no location in mind, Hiei again felt short of breath, but this time, he was also feeling tired. As this feeling began to settle in, Kurama happened to be walking in Hiei's direction and noticed the uneasy movement of his ally.

            "Hiei!" Kurama called, getting no response, "Hiei, are you feeling okay?" Kurama finally caught up to the cloaked demon. Hiei simply looked up at his friend. Kurama looked carefully at him.

            "Come on," Kurama set his hands on Hiei's shoulders to help keep him balanced, "Let's get you to my house so you can get some rest." 

            Hiei suddenly snapped back into reality and threw Kurama's hands off of his shoulders. Kurama backed off and looked at Hiei. Hiei's eyes were flaring, "Keep your human hands off of me, Kurama!" he snapped. Everybody around looked on as the two 'friends' stared down one another. Kurama turned to leave, but spun around and pinned Hiei to a wall by his cloak.

            Kurama tightly gripped the collar of Hiei's cloak. He began to push even harder into the wall, "What is your problem, huh?" Kurama demanded.

            The fuming fire demon answered the question with a cold, dark glare. He quickly tripped Kurama, slipped out of the cloak, and leapt onto the building he was once pinned to. He bounded from one building to another, until there were no more buildings to leap off to. He jumped off of the final building and into a snow covered clearing. The red eyed demon ran on, just like before, with no destination, just as long as he was alone.

            Hiei continued running until even he couldn't stand it any longer. He slowed to a stop and fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Each tear solidified into a rare black diamond. Hiei glared at the jewels lying in the snow.

            "I can't take this anymore," he snarled, "I just can't take it anymore! My past is catching up to me, and the present is no help. My existence is not even accepted in the world I see when I close my eyes. Only pain awaits me."

            Hiei picked up the tear gems and held them in the palm of his hand. He looked at them and forced back more tears of anger. "Why?!" he screamed, his hands suddenly ablaze as the jewels melted.

            Just as he collapsed onto his and his knees, again sobbing at his misery, he heard footsteps in the snow. He rose to his feet and crushed the remaining tear gems with his heel. Hiei looked up and saw Yukina approaching. She stopped at the entrance to the clearing and looked at Hiei.

            "There you are!" Yukina smiled, rushing up to Hiei, "Where have you been lately? You have missed a lot of fun parties." Yukina went to put her hand on Hiei's shoulder, but he jerked away.

            "Yes, I would have great fun with all of you, wouldn't I?" Hiei snapped coldly, "If you haven't noticed, I don't fit in with those _humans_ at all." Hiei glared and turned away. Yukina looked at him and began to cry.

            "I don't know why I am drawn to you, Hiei," she began, "But you're right, you don't fit in, but I think it's because of your _choices, _ not _you._ But maybe Kuwabara was right, maybe you are just an insensitive _little_ jerk," Yukina turned away and stormed off.

            "Maybe _she's_ right. Maybe I did bring this on myself," Hiei said as he began to look sick again, "But I did not bring this horrible past of mine on myself. Maybe this is what they call destiny. Maybe…" he trailed off. He stood in the snowy clearing for a moment and silently began to head home, wherever that would be tonight.

            As he headed past Kurama's house, Hiei could again hear the voices of his former teammates. He leapt onto the balcony, to find the cloak he had slipped out of to escape Kurama waiting for him. Quietly slipping it on, he watched his three former allies as they played a round of Poker. After about half an hour of silent spying, he made his way to the front door.

            "Hey everybody," Botan yelled, leading Hiei into the living room, "Look who decided to join us," Hiei followed Botan and took a seat somewhat separate from the group. Soon, Yukina came out of the kitchen with drinks, and immediately spotted Hiei. Upon seeing him, she went right back into the kitchen, and he followed after her.

            "Why are you here?" she asked impatiently, "I thought you didn't fit in," Yukina tried to sound as angry as possible. Hiei looked at her sadly, he had never seen her angry; she looked like a completely different person, but she finally resembled her older brother. That wasn't what he wanted from her; he didn't want her to be like him.

            "Look Yukina," Hiei began in the emotionless tone he usually saved for Kuwabara and Yusuke, "I apologize for earlier, not like that will mean anything to you. I only came to tell you that I'm going back to the Makai. Maybe I belong there," Hiei looked down painfully, and quickly left the room.

            "Hiei, wait," Yukina pleaded. The only response she got was the sound of Kurama's front door slamming.

            "What was that about?" Yusuke asked as Yukina fell to her knees in tears. Kurama sighed and ran out the front door after Hiei. Hiei obviously didn't sense him coming, so he was able to catch up.

            "What happened in there?" Kurama asked quietly, "Why is she crying, and better yet, why are you leaving?" Hiei stopped and turned around.

            "She made it clear to me today," Hiei began, looking back at the house, "It is my fault that I don't fit in, and I'm not willing to change, so I'm leaving." Hiei explained, and he disappeared from sight.

*******************

            Yukina was again staying at Kurama's house after another group gathering. She was silently preparing for bed when a shadow she did not see appeared outside her window. As she got into the bed, the figure stood silently outside.

            "She's beautiful," Hiei said to himself. He sat down on an empty branch and kept a close watch over his sister, "This," he said, "This is where I belong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurushimi: I hope you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and yeah. In my opinion, this one is not my best work ever, but it's decent.

Random person: Review!


	2. Broken Ties

Kurushimi: I have decided to continue this fic, due to time for it and kind requests and compliments to do so. I hope you enjoy, I'm kind of improvising though. I don't own any of this, as I forgot to put in the first chapter. Oops. Well, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~            

Chapter Two: Broken Ties

Glancing out the window, Yukina thought she had seen a shadow darting out of sight. Not a shadow, more like a guiding light. That's what she had always seen Hiei as, a role model, a guidance, a reason to be happy, "I should go speak with Kazuma," she spoke softly to herself, "He'll know what to do," The Ice Maiden brushed her aqua bangs out of her face and exited the room. Upon entering the hallway, Yukina was approached by her night's host. 

"Good morning, Yukina," Kurama greeted gently, as always, "I do hope you had a good night's rest. By the way, Yusuke called just a while ago, he wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a group get together in an hour or so. Are you up to it?" the Yoko asked calmly. He knew Hiei's disappearance had greatly bothered the ice apparition, so he never spoke much of it, unless Yukina began the discussion.

The two demons stepped out of the car in front of the local café. They were greeted by the rest of the group: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan. Entering the café, a breeze of enticing smells brushed across the group. As they settled into their seats at a table, Yusuke spoke up first, "Anyone heard anything interesting lately? Hear from anyone, or, anything?" he quieted down, feeling a bit awkward, not to mention Keiko's elbow drove into his ribs.

Kurama looked uncomfortably toward Yukina, hoping she hadn't received the intended message Yusuke had implied just moments before. Finally, a waiter approached the table, easing the tension for the time being. 

While waiting for their lunches, Botan had begun to carry a conversation on the Tantei's success as of late, being careful not to mention a certain fire apparition, "Remember in the Dark Tournament when you all defeated the Toguro Team!" Botan exclaimed out of the blue, "Remember the match between Bui and Hi-" the ferry girl slapped her hand over her mouth.

For a moment, the entire group seemed to completely freeze, but Yukina spoke up, "It's ok, you don't have to dance around the topic for me, I don't really mind. I just always saw him as a brother figure, since I never knew mine," her ruby eyes welled up with tears, and she bowed her head to hide the impending emotion.

Kuwabara chose this point to voice his opinion, "That's it!" he bellowed, causing every person in the building to stare at him, "I'm so sick of everyone talking about this! He chose to leave! He obviously doesn't care about us! So why do we have to care about him?!" the carrot top screamed at the top of his lungs.

Pausing only for a moment, Yukina burst into tears, and ran out of the café, face buried in her hands. Surprisingly enough, Kurama was the first to spring out of his chair and sprint after the Ice Maiden. After a minute or two, the fox had caught up to Yukina, "Yukina!" he called, stopping beside the collapsed apparition.

On her knees, Yukina looked up from her sobbing, "Kurama, why did he say that?" she managed to get out through gasps, "Why doesn't he like Hiei?" she again began to cry.

Wrapping his arms around the girl, Kurama got to his knees as well, "He and Hiei have never seen eye to eye, mind the pun. They just have very different beliefs," the red head explained. Arising from the cement and grass ridden ground, he assisted Yukina in doing the same, "Why don't we head back, if you want, you can stay outside, I'll tell you if Kuwabara is still inside."

Nodding in agreement, Yukina followed after Kurama, walking casually back to the restaurant, "Thank you, Kurama. You have been so nice to me lately. Hiei was always the same way," she smiled at her company.

Flashing his dazzling smile, Kurama laughed a bit, "He has always thought very highly of you, Yukina," he looked down, "As have I. Now, you wait here," he instructed at the door of the café. Striding inside, Kurama saw Kuwabara had left, leaving Botan, Yusuke, and Keiko alone at the table, "I see we have lost someone," he stated plainly.

Keiko nodded slowly, "He said he never wanted to talk to Yukina again. Not after how she overreacted. I think he's ridiculous," Keiko's eyes welled up with tears. Yusuke leaned over to hug the distraught woman. 

Nodding in reply, Kurama turned to leave, "I'll be leaving as well then," he began, kicking at the tile with his tennis shoe, "I'll have Yukina with me as well, saying as she can't stay with Kuwabara's family. If one of you could get her belongings," he paused, "Never mind, I'll get them," with that, the Yoko sulked out of the café sorrowfully.

Upon exiting the building, Kurama confronted Yukina, "I'm sorry," he began, looking away for a moment, "He said he never wanted to speak to you again," the youkai eked out finally. The Ice Maiden let out a weak whimper, then leaned against Kurama, who simply held her to his chest.

On the roof of the building, a solemn shadow watched as the entire scene played out before him, "Very interesting," Hiei muttered to himself, "A turn of events, for the better."

After the drive home, Kurama lead Yukina to her room, informing her she could stay as long as she pleased, and could enter and leave the home at her will, "Now, you can get some rest, I know it's been a long day. I'm going to go get your belongings, alright?" the Yoko explained kindly. He strode out of the room, a kind feeling in his wake. 

"Thank you so very much, Kurama," he heard Yukina whisper as he left. Blushing slightly, he continued out the door and to his car. After the lonely drive to the Kuwabara residence, Kurama requested kindly for Shizuru to retrieve the said items. Leaving the seemingly haunted apartment complex, the youkai felt a nagging sympathy for Yukina. So much had happened; Hiei's leaving had left her almost empty, and now Kuwabara's rage toward her, the Yoko bowed his head as he parked his transportation in the driveway, only to be confronted by a familiar shadow.

"Who goes there?" Kurama called out, no traces of fright in his voice. He stepped forward, only to come face to face with his visitor, "Hiei?" the red head gaped, "When did you get here?" Kurama looked about the leaf scattered cement, trying to spot Yukina, if she were outside.

"Hn," Hiei replied, "I've been here long enough. What did that ox do to Yukina?" the black clad man demanded, "How did he hurt her? And better yet, why does he toy with my flesh and blood?" the shorter youkai kept a cool tone, and a stiff posture, his feet seemingly fixed in the grass on which he stood, "Are you going to answer me, kitsune?"

Kurama's bright green eyes dulled a bit, "You saw that whole thing, didn't you?" he replied with his own inquiry. Removing the keys from his car, Kurama stood to face Hiei, "They got into an argument, about," he paused, "About an incident, and Kuwabara yelled, which greatly upset Yukina. Afterwards, I learned he had requested never to speak to her again. I'm allowing her to stay in my residence, so if you wish to visit her-"

"No," Hiei retorted sharply, "You can take care of her, I trust you," and in a split second, Hiei was gone again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurushimi: That's all I've got for now, I'm still trying to find a new direction for this as I go along. This was planned as a one-shot fic, but I'm going forward. Again, reviews with suggestions, constructive criticism (even flames, as long as they are helpful), stuff like that are very welcome and appreciated.

Sesshoumaru: I don't know why I'm here, but review.


	3. Realizations

Kurushimi: Thanks to all that have reviewed, I didn't realize that this story had come out as good as you people say. Thanks again! I'm going to keep going on this, maybe even use the idea I was suggested to use, of course with some tweaking. (Thanks the **Mr. Kanno**) Now, onward and forward! I own nothing, 'cept some of the ideas, but **Mr. Kanno** will know which is not mine, all credit goes where credit is due. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three: Realizations

            The next week had lethargically pushed along, and the weekend was now upon the Tantei. Kurama had been at work all week, while Yusuke and Kuwabara had been attending some of their college classes. Walking briskly down the park's cheery path, Kurama glanced at his watch, 'Yusuke had wanted to see me by three, if I remember correctly,' the red head thought to himself. Ticking quietly, the watch seemed to stare back at Kurama, the time reading 1:30 exactly.

            Finding a bench in a field of grass, the youkai took a seat and gazed up at the sky, "Things certainly have gotten confusing over the last week," he muttered to himself, "Not only have we lost almost all touch with Hiei, but Kuwabara and Yukina still aren't speaking, and now, with Yukina staying in my home, I just shouldn't think about this," he shook his head and stretched, his shoes raking across the damp and vibrant grass. A weak breeze played through the trees and the fox's hair. Folding his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and let himself get some rest before his meeting with Yusuke.

            "Hello, Yukina!" Botan cheered, bubbly as ever. She entered the front door of Kurama's home and began playing with the sleeves of her brown leather jacket. Keiko walked in right after the bouncy ferry girl and took a seat next to the other two girls, "How have you been, dear?" the Botan inquired, looking toward Yukina. This question had been asked several times in the past week when the two girls would visit the Ice Maiden. Everyone had to be sure of her security after what had happened, "It sure was nice of Kurama to open his home to you," the so called Grim Reaper went on without an answer.

            Shifting in her seat and blushing at the mention of Kurama's name, Yukina glanced up, "I've been doing pretty well," she answered the first question, "And his hospitality has been so comforting," more red flushed her face.

            Keiko giggled slightly as Botan went on, "Ooh! It sounds to me like someone is thinking about a different red head than usual…" she hinted and winked at the ice apparition. Clearing her throat and sitting up straight, Botan regained her composure, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me Yukina…"

            Shyly, Yukina kicked at the soft, dull blue carpeting beneath her feet, "No, it's ok," she reassured the two visitors, "You may actually be right. I still have feelings for Kazuma, but he just such a…" she trailed off, trying to find the right word.

            "Jerk?" Keiko cut in, "Yusuke's a jerk, but I like that about him. I think you need someone more caring," the brunette suggested kindly, "I think Kuwabara's too brash for you."

            Yukina looked up, a mix of worry and happiness on her face, "You really think so? He has always been like that, but not to me. Do you think I did something wrong?" the ice demon questioned shakily, distracting herself by adjusting a picture frame on the glass covered coffee table. Taking a moment to glance at the picture; it was a group photo of the entire Tantei, accompanied by Botan, Keiko, Koenma, and Yukina. Beside Yukina, was Kuwabara, smirking like a chimp, his arms wrapped around the Ice Maiden. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she failed to notice that the room was filled with a curious silence. Anger suddenly flaring within the apparition, Yukina flung the picture over her shoulder, catapulting it into a nearby wall. Taking nothing with her, Yukina stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

            "Oh dear," Botan finally broke the building tension, "I do hope she'll be alright…" she ran her fingers through her blue locks. The brunette, meanwhile, had gone to retrieve the thrown object, and brought it to Botan. Ironically enough, only one crack now slithered down the picture's frame. The one that separated Kuwabara and Yukina.

            Kurama sat in Yusuke's room, examining the year old photo of the group. He ran his fingers over the fine coat of dust that graced the photo with its near invisible presence. Rubbing the soft material between his index finger and his thumb, 'Such a normal time we were in,' he thought, glancing himself and Hiei in the photo. Hiei had reluctantly accepted the photo opportunity, but had arrogantly looked the other way, tarnishing the group's otherwise perfect moment, 'Yes, even Hiei was his usual self,' the Yoko looked to Yukina being cradled by Kuwabara, 'More of our normalcy. But why do I hesitate to capitalize on the twist of fate served to us?'

            "Uh, Kurama?" Yusuke finally broke the silence in the room, breaking the thought in Kurama's mind, "I called you here, cause, well, I just wanted to know how Yukina is doing…" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the cluttered room, leaning back in his chair.

            The Yoko saw straight through Yusuke in the blink of an eye, "You mean Kuwabara wants to know how Yukina is doing?" he corrected, staring emotionlessly forward. Suddenly finding himself hating Kuwabara, the youkai could see why Hiei had for such a long time, 'He deserves to die,' the Yoko in his head began to show through, 'Yukina should be with you, with me,' the voice chanted to Kurama, 'That ox hurt her, he should pay for his actions…' the red haired demon smiled to himself, 'A truce for now,' Kurama thought to his other self, 'You must see, you two are meant to be one. Now go,' the other voice commanded. The Yoko stood and placed the picture on the desk beside him, his fingers sliding through the dust as he did so, "If Kuwabara wishes to see her, he can talk to me," and with that, the youkai strode out of the room. The dust had been lifted from the frame, but only from Yukina and Kurama's forms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurushimi: Ooh, a little darkside showing through in Kurama!

Momo:(my buddy) Review!!!!

Kurushimi: Constructive criticism, to be preciese.


	4. A Part of Me

Kurushimi: Ok, so I got a few reviews, but as long as SOMEONE is reading, I'll go on. I've had some time to contemplate ideas for the story, and I got some pretty good ones, in my opinion at least. Now that I'm half crippled for a while, (Attacked by a rabid, very thorny tumbleweed, and about a three mile walk with thorns in my leg and foot)  I can write some more. Again, I own nothing, except some of the ideas. On with the story then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four: A Part of Me

            "What did he say, Urameshi?" Kuwabara questioned the very puzzled Yusuke. The carrot top looked down at Yusuke in a hopeful manner, almost jumping up and down, "How's Yukina? And can I talk to her?" the supposed fighter seemed like a child in a candy store.

            Sighing heavily, Yusuke flopped on his sloppily made bed, a small cloud of dust rocketing into the air, "He didn't say anything. Half the time he was dead silent. The only thing he did say was," the Spirit Detective stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes, "Was that if you want to talk to Yukina, you have to go talk to her yourself."

            Kuwabara suddenly seemed as if he had been slapped in the face, "Does she even want to talk to me?" he asked pathetically, then slumped down into the chair Kurama had used earlier. Rubbing his hands together, the boy stared down at the floor, nearly motionless.

            Yusuke looked away, then stood up, "Look, I'm really sorry, but, you did kinda mess up last week, don'tcha think?" the black haired fighter questioned uncomfortably, "I mean, you really shouldn't ha-"

            "I know Urameshi!" Kuwabara bellowed, "But, I didn't mean to. I mean, it's just, she's always talking about Hiei, it's like unless something's wrong with me, I don't matter!" he rose to his feet, "I'm going to go find her," storming out of the room, Kuwabara left Yusuke dumbfounded. 

            Looking down and walking hastily, Yukina kept her gaze fixed on the cement beneath her feet, "Maybe they're right," she sighed, "Maybe Kazuma and I aren't really meant to be together… But what about Kurama?" the apparition suddenly halted and looked up, "He sure has been gone a long time, I hope he's ok," searching frantically about, Yukina spotted the bench she had so often seen Kurama sitting on. Beside it stood the massive tree Hiei would normally rest in, talking to Kurama for hours at a time, "Those two sure were best of friends. They're so different though. Like, me and Kazuma…"

            "Hiei and I aren't as estranged  from one another as you seem to think," Kurama replied out of turn from behind the started Ice Maiden, "I didn't mean to startle you, Yukina," the red head soothed, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, "We're actually very alike, though each of us denies it. Hiei has a very kind, and gentle side, reserved only for one person in his life, though they'll never know. And I," he paused, closing his eyes, as if looking inside himself, "I have a darkside I never wish anyone but myself to have to withstand. People are drawn together, Yukina, when they can see the hidden secrets of another's soul. And you, I can see your pain. I know every time something knocks the balance of this group, this family, you seem to take it the hardest. And I know, you take the responsibility of your brother's absence. But trust me, he wants to be with you. He just…Can't find it within himself. There are others who want to be with you as well," Kurama looked away, the sun accenting the emotion in his eyes. 

            Taking Kurama's hand, the ice demon looked Kurama in the eyes, "And I know you long for the company of someone who can share your pain, someone who can heal it. I know you wish to fit in more than you do, because I feel the same. I know your past is what draws you further and further away from this group, and while you see it as a burden, it is a strength none of them have. It's a second chance, and a second judgment for your actions," Yukina rested her head on Kurama's chest, "I can see the hidden secrets in your soul, and I want to help you come to face them, and accept them, they're a part of you. I want to be a part of you as well."

            Smiling to himself, Kurama wrapped his arms around Yukina's shoulders, "And I a part of you. No matter what anyone tells you, you have a heart and soul deserving of the brother you imagine as your own. He'll come forward someday, he loves you, never doubt it. I know how he feels now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurushimi: I just got to wondering why this pairing isn't used as much! I think they'd be cute together. (Cute is a very uncommon word in my vocabulary) And yes, I think Kuwabara and Yukina are good for each other, though I'm an avid Kuwabara disliker. (Not HATE, just dislike.) Anyway, review please!


	5. Gems of Our Lives

Kurushimi: Man, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Couple of reasons for that: Major brain block, and lots and lots of stress. But I am SOOO over that. In fact, I'm in a great mood. Hopefully meaningful reviews keep it that way, hm? Anywho, I own nothing in these stories, 'cept the ideas, which have probably been recycled more than a shoebox at a school science fair. Ok, not funny. Onward!

            Part Five: Gems of Our Lives

            A breeze danced through the trees around the two demons as the scene and their feelings unfolded. The breeze at a standstill for a moment, one tree continued to rustle. Running one hand up and down the opposite arm, the black haired youkai sighed, "How happy Kurama has made Yukina," looking down at the strong branch on which he sat, Hiei closed his eyes, "He said I could give her that happiness. Another lie," his eyes wavered with sadness and betrayal. As another playful breeze twisted and snaked about the park, the downtrodden fire demon dropped himself from the tree and trudged in the opposite direction of the other youkai.

            "Hey! Shrimp!" an unfortunately familiar voice bellowed, "When did you come back?" Kuwabara approached his former comrade. Recalling the task he had set out to complete, the human looked down at Hiei, "Hey, have you seen Yukina around? I mean, I just wanted to, uh," 

            The anger flared in the demon for a moment, but subsided, and he bowed his head, "I should rip your vital organs out for what you did to her…" his ruby eyes wandered about the area, "But I am no better than you. I have hurt her more than I could ever repair, and staying would cause more pain," glancing up at the carrot top, Hiei reached under his scarf and retrieved a thread strung through a single tear gem, "When you find her, give her this," placing the accessory in Kuwabara's open hand, the demon once again lowered his gaze, "Tell her I couldn't find her brother. He may be dead. She was better not knowing him."

            Watching as the fire youkai flitted out of sight, Kuwabara couldn't help suspecting more between the two red eyed demons. Brushing the thought out of mind, the orange haired human cut through the grassy fields of the park, only to find what he had hoped to never see: Yukina in someone else's arms. A faint whimper escaped the boy's lips as his eyes locked on the scene before him. Yukina…with someone else…but…no. "That's it!" he growled to himself. Sprinting to the two youkai, he stopped just short of them, and cleared his throat. 

            Turning only his head, Kurama glanced backward, spotting Kuwabara, "Hello," he paused, "Kuwabara," the Yoko released his grip on Yukina's shoulders. Folding his arms across his chest, the red head stared into the eyes of the human emotionlessly. A small gust blew through the entire park, whisking the fox's hair before his face, never faltering his gaze on Kuwabara, "What do you want?" he demanded finally, beginning to sound like the Yoko that lurked within. Raising an eyebrow, Kurama awaited his answer.

            The entire park, no world, seemed to stand still. Kuwabara shifted uneasily, not knowing how to deal with what he had thrown himself into. The winds fell silent and the sky glowed an ominous red in anticipation. Thick with the stench of betrayal, the cloud of hatred seemed to loom over the two former best friends. Though no winds called the park home, trees swayed, creaking and moaning as they did so, prodding Kuwabara onward. 

            Finally rising to the occasion, Kuwabara straightened his posture and locked eyes with Kurama, "I came to talk to Yukina, not you. Move out of my way," the orange haired human commanded. Motionless, Kuwabara glanced from Kurama to Yukina and back again. Something had changed…But what? Their eyes the emotion within - they seemed so…alike.

            Breaking into Kuwabara's thoughts Kurama recovered from the shock of the human's courage and nodded, "I'm not stopping you, please, go on," he motioned kindly toward Yukina and stepped aside. Turning his head, Kurama jammed his hands into the pockets of the long coat he donned and anticipated the departure of the human ox. 'Hopefully soon, then we can get back to our pet,' the dark voice in Kurama's head teased. Pushing the alter ego back, Kurama  shook the thought off, 'No, Yukina and I are the same, we are equal,' he told the voice in the back, 'And Kuwabara is not enemy. He is a trusted friend.' 

            Yukina smiled meekly at Kuwabara's presence, but fear was present in the back of her mind, "H-hello Kazuma," she managed to squeak out at the man who seemed to tower over her. The Ice Maiden grasped one wrist with the opposite hand, holding it close to her body, as if trying to protect herself. Looking back up at the human fighter and lingered on the thought of his strength.

            "Uh, Yukina," the boy began awkwardly, "I just wanted to, um," Kuwabara's cheeks took on a pinkish hue to them, "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened a few days ago," he stopped, not knowing the fox behind him was now listening with remarkable intrigue. Shifting in place slightly, the carrot top continued, "I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to be so harsh about what I said. I know it was stupid, and you guys are just friends with Hiei and stuff, but, I guess I was just jealous, cause ever since he left, you talked more about him than me. Kinda stupid, huh?" 

            Mood visibly dropping, Yukina toyed with her hair, winding it around her fingers, "Kazuma," she began, sounding as kind as she could manage, "That's very sweet of you to have come and apologize," the ice apparition looked into the human's eyes for a moment, then back at the slate gray cement path beneath her, "But, while you were…gone, I realized a few things. I," she glanced over at Kurama, standing tall in the moist grass with his back turned on the two beings locked in conversation, "I know that you love me, and I _did_ love you. But now I found that there's someone who understands me much more, and that's what I need. I know you think you know about me because of my past, but there's more. I'm sorry, Kazuma," Yukina concluded, tears welling in her eyes, magnifying the vibrant red that now shakily fixed their gaze upon the equally red sky.

            Longing love within the human molded itself to a hatred he hadn't known before. Half turning, he wildly gesticulated toward Kurama's turned back, "This is what you _need_?!" he bellowed, "This guy doesn't know who you are! He doesn't know what pain is! He's been raised better than all of us, pain wasn't a part of his life until he began fighting with us! And even then," the seething human glared through the Yoko, "Even then he thought he was better than us! And he's not! He's just some self proclaimed perfect snob!" Kuwabara paused, allowing the bright red to subside from his face. Panting from his rave, he looked from Yukina's teary face to Kurama's steel posture, never faltering, "But to me, you're everything."

            "You don't know what pain is," Kurama coldly broke the silence. Turning to face the two, his face was locked in a mixture of hate, betrayal, and pain, "You think you know what _my_ life was like? Go on, human, try me. Witnessing my pain alone would kill you in an instant. And I don't mean the physical pain. I mean the mental abuse I've always faced. Betrayal, never having a family until only a couple of decades ago. Thousands of years that I may as well have been alone, and never once did I complain. To myself, yes, but none others knew my pain. I saw it as a weakness, just as you did. But for a change, I was as wrong as you. Pain is a strength that adds to the wisdom of one's soul. If you wish to try me my friend, by all means, I'm glad to share," the Yoko held his arms wide open, his face beaming maliciously.

            Just as Kuwabara began to close in on Kurama, a figure stepped between them, "Stop it, now." the figure commanded coldly, "I said step back!" the fire demon stroked the hilt of his katana. Glancing at the calm Yoko and the hatred pouring out of the human, Hiei nearly overlooked Yukina, "Kuwabara, Kurama," he glared at the two of them, "Out of my sight." With neither of them responding Hiei used a technique he used commonly – threats, "Out of _Yukina's_ sight. I wish to speak to her, and you two are no help. Now _leave._"

            Glaring at one another, the two fighters strode off on separate paths. Looking up at the black clad demon, Yukina smiled a true smile for the first time that day since she had been alone with Kurama, "Thank you, Hiei."

            Almost shocked by the thanks, Hiei flinched, but smiled back, "It's my job, I'm here for you." he replied coolly. Holding out the tear gem he had lifted off of Kuwabara as he had left, the fire demon looked into Yukina's eyes, eyes almost identical to his own, "Yukina," he began, "I searched for your brother, and when I found him, I told him to come to you, and give you your tear gem back," he explained, placing the jewel in the Ice Maiden's delicate hands, "It's not how far I searched that took so long, but how deep. Yukina, I am your brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurushimi: Cliffy!!!! And, decently long, saying as my brain's been off lately. I should look into more coffee…. Anyway, review if you want more, cause I need at least some feedback, cause as far as I know, about two to five people are reading this. Now I guess if this is actually true, if these people REALLY want it continued, I will do so, if asked. As always, flames are accepted – so long as they are meaningful reviews, not just "you suck". Honestly, I don't know what to do with, "You suck". If I suck so much, tell me why! I like to know opinions. (In most cases to argue them, but in writing, it's so I can make things better.) Ok, I think I've blabbed, or typed at you enough, go on and review.


End file.
